Kelly Generic
Kelly Generic '' ("JEN|ər-ic") (born September 8, 1975), is the only daughter and eldest child of Howard and Martha Generic making her Bobby's big sister. (She is voiced by Charity James.) Biography She is a sassy teenager that showcases stereotypical characteristics of a teenage girl far to the extreme. Kelly is extremely self-conscious and is determined to fit in with the cool kids at school and maintain a cool reputation. The smallest of things provoke Kelly's great fear of being embarrassed in front of her friends and more often than not, Bobby usually makes her life miserable when she's with him in public. Behind closed doors however, Kelly shows her sisterly love toward Bobby in family situations and occasionally sticks up for him. Kelly speaks with a valley girl accent and often sucking her teeth to start her sentences. Kelly prefers spending more time hanging with her boyfriend George rather than her family. The fact that Bobby and George are friends displeases Kelly. Kelly Generic was born to Howard and Martha Generic as their first child on September 8, 1975 in Chicago, Illinois almost instantly after the marriage of her parents as they were on their way home from their grandparents hometown of Minneapolis. She and her family resided in Eugene, Oregon until age 2 before her parents relocated to Redmond for her father's new job as a salesman. She would be their only child for nearly four years until the birth of Derek in December 1979. Kelly grew up in a similar fashion as Bobby before her siblings were born. She was once accustomed to gaining all of the attention from her parents and her Uncle Ted although she didn't have the same imaginative mind as her baby brother Bobby. Kelly was also spoiled as a young girl usually getting all of the things she wanted being the only child her parents had to please and take care of. Kelly kept a side-kick stuffed bunny named Mr. Wiggles with her, similar to Bobby and his Webbly which she is later taunted by Derek for in One Clump or Two. As Kelly grew over the years, her family began to treat her less and less special which turns out to be "pretty cool" for Kelly because she always got to order her brothers around as she got older. Kelly attended the Little Red Pre-School in the late 1970s where she would meet her future boyfriend George who she would later attend high school with. Kelly graduated grade school in 1990 just before the events of Bobby's World began taking place. 16 year-old Kelly on the romance hotline in 1992. She got her first job in Bobby Slicker as a part-time worker, in charge of sprinkles and condiments at Sophie's Soft Yogurt and Dogs fast food restaurant in the mall. In the last three seasons Kelly has her driver's license and drives Bobby to school in the mornings. Kelly will later go on to attend college roughly after the events of Bobby's World. Her best friends are Tiffany, Amber, and Andrea. Appearence Kelly wears her blonde hair in the popular "shag" cut. She wear magenta earrings and her preferred attire is a cut-out green vest, short khaki shorts, a pink and black striped sleeveless shirt beneath the vest with matching leggings and white gym shoes with yellow socks. Episodes Bobby's World '''SEASON 1' * [[The Visit To Aunt Ruth's|'The Visit To Aunt Ruth's']]' '(debut) * [[Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure|'Uncle Ted's Excellent Adventure']] * [[Adventures in Bobbysitting|'Adventures in Bobbysitting']] * [[The Best One of the Mall|'The Best One of the Mall']] * [[My Dad Can Fix Anything|'My Dad Can Fix Anything']] * [[Me and Roger|'Me and Roger']] * [[The Big Sweep|'The Big Sweep']] * [[The Night of the Living Pumpkin|'The Night of the Living Pumpkin']] * [[Beach Blanket Bobby|'Beach Blanket Bobby']] * [[The Revenge of Dr. Noo|'The Revenge of Dr. Noo']] * [[In Search of the Ring Bear|'In Search of the Ring Bear']] * [[See America Last|'See America Last']] * [[Bobby's Big Broadcast|'Bobby's Big Broadcast']] SEASON 2 * [[Three Kids and a Baby|'Three Kids and a Baby']] * [[Suspects, Lies & Videotape|'Suspects, Lies & Videotape']] * [[Clubhouse Bobby|'Clubhouse Bobby']] * [[A Nightmare on Bobby's Street|'A Nightmare on Bobby's Street']] * [[Caution: Bobby at Work|'Caution: Bobby at Work']] * [[Total Recess|'Total Recess']] * [[Chariots of Bobby|'Chariots of Bobby']] * [[Bobby's Birthday Bash|'Bobby's Birthday Bash']] SEASON 3 * [[Bobby's Tooth or Dare|'Bobby's Tooth or Dare']] * [[Bobby's Big Move|'Bobby's Big Move']] * [[Bad News Bobby|'Bad News Bobby']] * [[Swim By Me|'Swim By Me']] * [[The Play's the Thing|'The Play's the Thing']] * [[Fish Tales|'Fish Tales']] * [[The Music|'The Music']] * [[Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare|'Misery Loves Company AKA Sleepover Scare']] (no lines) * [[Bobby Phone Home|'Bobby Phone Home']] * [[Baby Brother Blues|'Baby Brother Blues']] * [[Bobby's Girl|'Bobby's Girl']] * [[Ill Effects|'Ill Effects']] * [[I Want My Mommy!|'I Want My Mommy!']] SEASON 4 * [[The Hero|'The Hero']] * [[Uncle Ted's New Friend|'Uncle Ted's New Friend']] * [[The World Accordion to Bobby|'The World Accordion to Bobby']] * [[Bobby Ties the Knot|'Bobby Ties the Knot']] * [[Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars|'Jets, Choo-Choos, and Cars']]' '(non-speaking cameo) * [[Psycho Bobby|'Psycho Bobby']] * [[The Smell of a Tattletale|'The Smell of a Tattletale']]' '(one-line cameo) * [[It's My Party|'It's My Party']] * [[One Clump or Two|'One Clump or Two']] * [[Bobby's Big Dream|'Bobby's Big Dream']] * [[Bobby the Musical|'Bobby the Musical']] SEASON 5 * [[Rebel Without a Clue|'Rebel Without a Clue']] * [[Geriatric Park|'Geriatric Park']] * [[Harry Takes a Powder|'Harry Takes a Powder']] * [[Bobby's Big Boo-Boo|'Bobby's Big Boo-Boo']] * [[Mom on Wheels|'Mom on Wheels']] * [[Weekend at Teddie's|'Weekend at Teddie's']] * [[Generics Under Construction|'Generics Under Construction']] * [[Mrs. Noogiefire|'Mrs. Noogiefire']] * [[Bobby Slicker|'Bobby Slicker']] * [[No Sale|'No Sale']] * [[Who You Gonna Call...???|'Who You Gonna Call...???']]' '(picture cameo) * [[Starring Bobby|'Starring Bobby']] * [[The Truth About Aunt Ruth|'The Truth About Aunt Ruth']] SEASON 6 * [[Bobby On-line|'Bobby On-line']] * [[Bobby The Genius|'Bobby The Genius']] * [[Hooked on Caps|'Hooked on Caps']]' '(cameo) * [[Bobby's Last Stand|'Bobby's Last Stand']]' '(cameo) * [[Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1|'Miracle of 34 ST and Rural Route 1']] * [[Just Plain Sleepless|'Just Plain Sleepless']] * [[Bobby, Lord of the Slopes|'Bobby, Lord of the Slopes']] * [[Time After Time|'Time After Time']] * [[Independence Bobby|'Independence Bobby']] * [[Bobby the Candidate|'Bobby the Candidate']] * [[The Importance of Being Ernest|'The Importance of Being Ernest']] SEASON 7 * [[Bad Manners Bobby|'Bad Manners Bobby']] * [[Roger's Ransom|'Roger's Ransom']] * [[Cooties|'Cooties']] * [[Promises, Promises|'Promises, Promises']] * [[Generics and Indians|'Generics and Indians']] * [[It's a Generic Life|'It's a Generic Life']]' '(flashback) * [[Cruisin' Bobby|'Cruisin' Bobby']] * [[Dad's Big Day|'Dad's Big Day']] * [[Blue Eggs and Bobby|'Blue Eggs and Bobby']] * [[Back to the Furniture|'Back to the Furniture']]' '(one-line cameo, last appearence) Employment Kelly worked at Sophie's fast food restaurant in the town mall. In one of Bobby's imaginations, Kelly worked as the vice president of Bobby's Candy Co. Catchphrases (Sucks Teeth) Like, Totally This is Like, So Embarrassing Like, No way! Like you are so, gonna get it Gallery Kelly on phone.jpg Family beach.PNG Trivia * Kelly is bullied by Bobby just as much as she bullies him. * Kelly as a character inspired several teenage female cartoon characters such as Clover and her rival Mandy from the 2001 series, "Totally Spies." Category:Characters Category:Bobby's World Category:Female Characters Category:Generic Family